Can't Get Any Better
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: "I love you." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back. She looked him in the eyes and smiled "Oh good I was starting to get worried."


**Well my fellow readers here is another wonderful one-shot from yours truly! Beware the fluffiness! You might just choke from all the fluff in this one-shot. :D **

**I decided to write a quick one-shot for Christmas and of course I had to make add my favorite pairing. This is really short; it took about 30-40 minutes to write, so yeah. **

_Anyways, this goes to my readers for the story "Can't Let You Go". Guys I'm still waiting to reach up to 50 reviews then I'll be updating chapter 10! I only need like 4 more reviews so come on people! _

**Enjoy this cute little one-shot!**

**Disclaimer- Everyone knows I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

* * *

><p><span>"Can't Get any Better"<span>

She pulled the cozy, soft brown blanket tightly around her breathing in the sweet smell of cinnamon. It was December 24, Christmas Eve. It was a quiet night, instead of deciding to have a huge party at the house or go out somewhere festive and loud she decided to stay in the comfort of her home.

Of course as you would have guessed everyone was surprised to hear that come from this rocker's mouth, but she didn't care what they thought.

She was resting on her soft, cushiony, couch while her fiancé was in the kitchen whipping up what she hoped to be hot chocolate getting the sudden crave for it. She wanted to go see what he was doing but being so comfortable in her place she didn't move.

After some time Charlie came from the kitchen with—thankfully—hot chocolate. She grinned wildly at him as he handed it to her "It's like you read my mind." With that said she leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you!"

He smiled at her, that smile that always seemed to melt her insides, and sat right next to her wrapping his arm around her waist. She sighed in content as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She breathed in his smell of cologne. _Hmm her favorite._

"I love you." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back. She looked him in the eyes and smiled "Oh good I was starting to get worried." She joked lightly, lovely the way he chuckled whenever she would say something funny.

He kissed her temple then took a sip of his chocolate watching as Stella did the same. "Mmm, this tastes really good." she mumbled with her eyes closed as she snuggled closer in his embrace.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they both sipped away their drinks just enjoying the sweet company from the other.

But something was somewhat bugging Charlie. He couldn't necessarily tell exactly what it was but something was wrong, or at least strange.

Stella never likes doing just nothing on Christmas Eve, never. He's known her for about seven years and she has never wanted to do just _nothing_ on Christmas or any day really.

And not only was it the whole Christmas Eve issue but she has been acting off lately. Different in some sort.

She has been acting strangely calmer—unlike herself—and quiet. _I think she's hiding something from me._

She reached over and settled her mug on the coffee table and laid back against his well-built chest humming 'Breath of Heaven' quietly to herself. She faced him and smiled before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

He traced his fingers down her neck as he deepened the kiss sending goose bumps down her arms. He bit her lower lip gently as one hand caressed her cheek. She had moved into a position where she was sitting on his lap and his other hand rested on her thigh.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as they both deepened the kiss even further, the kiss becoming quickly heated. He bit her lip once again but harder this time making her gasp. Seeing he had an entrance he quickly let his tongue inside her mouth earning a moan from the half-Asian beauty.

She then let her hands start to trail down his muscular arms and grazed her fingers on his strong biceps which earned a moan from him. His and hers hearts were on over drive as his lips left her mouth and began to trail hot, wet kissed down her neck. She threw her head back a little making it easier for him to continue. Soon he return once more to her lips and she kissed him back then pulled away slowly.

She could only hear the beating of her heart and their loud panting. They were forehead to forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too."

She chuckled breathlessly as he kissed her collarbone softly before looking in her eyes.

Instead of saying anything he suddenly, swiftly picked her up bridal-style and off he took her to their balcony. She had laughed all the way until her feet landed on the pavement.

"What are we doing out here?"

He shrugged "It feels nice out."

"Nice out? It's freezing!" he just chuckled and said: "Come here," with his arms open wide. She gave in and let him wrapped his arms around her. She, instantly feeling warm sighed. _It was time_.

"Charlie," her voice sounded muffled due to the fact that her face was pressed against his chest. "Hm?"

She sighed once again as she moved her face from his chest to be able to look at his face that was smiling down at her but his smile faltered when he saw the seriousness on her pretty face.

"What's wrong?" He questioned supplying a hint of worry in his deep voice.

"I…I have something to tell you," he saw a glint of tears in her eyes not sure whether they were tears of happiness or sadness but he grazed his thumb across her cheek in a way to comfort her.

"What is it, Stella?" his voice was soft and soothing. She closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke once again, this time giving him a little smile.

"Charlie… I… I'm pregnant."

He blinked. Did he hear that correctly? Did she just admit that she was…? "You're what?" he whispered trying to comprehend the new—shocking—information.

"Pregnant. Charlie, I'm _pregnant_."

"H-how long?" was all he said not being able to say much at the moment. She breathed out "About… three—four weeks…?"

He looked at her in almost disbelief "How come you didn't tell me?" she looked down.

He tightened his grip around her still small waist as he waited for her to speak.

"_I was scared."_

Scared? Why was she scared?

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you would handle it." He moved a hand to cup her chin and pull it up where there eyes connected once again.

"Well you shouldn't have been scared, I'm actually happy." Now it was her time to be shocked. "You-you are?" he nodded.

"This has been probably the best Christmas just hearing you say that."

She suddenly felt her heart ease at his words. She let herself grin at him now feeling tears of joy threaten to fall. "Really?"

He nodded excitedly before grabbing her hand and spinning her around once "Of course! I'm going to be a dad!"

How could he not be happy?

She laughed feeling happiness swell in her heart. "Well then, I guess this truly is a very Merry Christmas!" with that he kissed her softly on the lips.

_Things could only get better._


End file.
